


Mickey (Gallagher)

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caring Mickey, Explicit Language, Future Fic, Gallagher Family Feels, Love, M/M, Mention of Coming Out, Mickey Milkovich & The Gallaghers - Freeform, Mickey's POV, No Svetlana, Sweet Mickey, This is Shameless People, some changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Mickey grew up as a Milkovich. He had a certain idea of what a family was supposed to be like.He is about to find out just how a true family treated you.*Basically, how the Gallagher's slowly started worming Mickey into their family, one Gallagher at a time.





	Mickey (Gallagher)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So first Shameless fic ever! I am a little nervous about this but I hope I did the character's justice.
> 
> I know this is an over used idea, but like I said, this was my first fic and I always loved me some Mickey & Gallagher's fic, so i figured why not start by writing something I enjoy reading.
> 
> There might be some spelling mistakes and for that I am sorry. I have read over this fic so many time to make sure everything was fine but some might have slipped through the craps. I have no idea why there had been so many mistakes than my other stories, but there were. If there still are, please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope y'all enjoy this!

Since Mickey started living with Ian, he always kept to himself. Made sure he was as invisible as he could be ‘cause it was bad enough he was hiding from his fuckin’ family, he didn’t need to draw any more attention to himself than necessary.

However, when he woke up the next day after his first stay, he quickly realized how hard the Gallagher’s fucking made it. Every second of every day they were in his fuckin’ business, staring at him whenever he was sporting a bruise or two.

It was fuckin’ weird, given back at his home having a bruise was about as special as having a tattoo. Everyone fucking had one but not with the Gallagher’s. No, they freaked out over that shit.

Mickey, being trapped in his own head, waiting for the shoe to drop on this little stroke of happiness he got going on with Ian, barely paid attention to the way the Gallagher’s treated him.

It all meant something… He was just too stubborn to see it.

 

*

 

**Fiona:**

 

The Gallagher’s loved affections. Mickey knew this thanks to Ian and his endless need to always be touching him any chance he got. He’d gotten used to it over the weeks after he announced to a bar full of drunk assholes that he liked dick, because now there was no reason to hide.

Ian was forever touching him. He’d brush Mickey’s hand when they were eating their breakfast in the morning, his arm when they happened to walk past each other and his face when they were in lying in his bed.

It was nothing weird and since day one it was pretty clear that the Gallagher’s loved showering each other with affection.

For Lip and Ian, it was giving Carl pats on the shoulder and Liam and Debbie kisses on the forehead. (Fuck, he remembered when Ian did that to him the first time).

For Fiona it was hugs and kisses.

For Carl it was a shove or punch.

For Debbie it was a hard eye roll.

Mickey picked that shit up quickly. He watched them when he had the time. Leaning back against the kitchen counter with his coffee, he’d eyed the way Debbie rolled her eyes at anything and everything everyone told her. Growing up with Mandy, he knew what that annoying teenage shit meant. Ian and Lip always gave Liam a kiss on his head when they left for school or work but only occasionally to Carl.

Kid had a thing where he was tough shit one day and their baby brother the next.

He knew they loved touching but through all that, he made sure to keep his distance from them. He hated it when people touched him, mostly because touch always meant pain.

“Hey, you gonna be on time for dinner tonight?” Fiona asked him as she rushed around, picking up Carl and Debbie’s dirty dishes, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Mickey, with a coffee cup in his hand, nodded. “Yeah.” He kept it short. Always did with them.

Fiona nodded, rushing over to the sink and Mickey inched out of the way to give her space. “Okay. I don’t know what I’m making but I’ll made sure there’s a plate in case you’re late.”

And then, she turned to him, grabbed his face and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. Mickey froze instantly at the contact, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline but Fiona didn’t seem to notice.

She let him go a second later, grabbed her bag from the counter and sped out. “See ya’ later!” She yelled over her shoulder.

The door slammed shut and Mickey still hadn’t moved, too shocked to even breathe.

 

*

 

**Debbie:**

 

If there was one thing his family never did was offer advice. If you had a fucking problem you deal with it yourself and not bitch about it to someone else.

Mickey couldn’t understand how and why the Gallagher’s felt the need to spew out their fucking problems like someone else knowing would made it fuckin’ better. They were always complain about some shit that Mickey didn’t see the point in.

And Holy Fuck, did they love to offer their words of bullshit wisdom. He kept his mouth shut when shit like that happened around him. He listened, sure, but it wasn’t his business if Carl was getting into fights or if Lip was close to getting himself expelled from college.

His problems (And Ian’s) were his and theirs were theirs.

That was until Debbie came home from school one day, tears running down her cheeks and her face red and blotchy.

“Debs!” Fiona exclaimed, her big sister voice coming out full force.

The other’s turned around and soon, everyone was talking over each other. Mickey kept his mouth shut and silently checked her for bruises, watching the way she walked when she stepped further into the home.

“What happened?” Lip asked, getting up from his seat, walking over to her. “Are you hurt?”

Debbie just shook her head and stepped around him. Then to Mickey’s amazement, and utter confusion, she walked right over to him. Her brown eyes were bloodshot and her lips wouldn’t stop shaking.

“Can I talk to you?” She asked him, her voice croaky.

Silence fell over the entire room. All eyes were on him.

“The fuck for?” Mickey asked, eyebrows pulling together as leaned back and away from the crying teenager.

“Stuff.” Debbie wiped her eyes and turned around, stalking past everyone and stomping up the steps.

Mickey remained seated, his eyes locked on the staircase. He felt everyone watching him and it made him fuckin’ uneasy. What the fuck was Debbie thinking, coming to him for fucking advice? She had a genius for a brother, a fucking mother-hen for a sister and goddamn teddy-bear for another brother.

What the hell could he possibly offer her?

“You want me to go?” Ian asked him, his voice soft and understanding.

Mickey swallowed down the urge to snap that fucking yes, he wanted Ian to deal with this shit but instead, he found himself shaking his head and standing up. He avoided all eyes and made up way up the stairs, heading straight for Debbie’s room.

He didn’t bother knocking and found her lying on her side, face to wall, on her bed.

“All right, I’m here.” He grumbled. “What the fuck do you want?”

There was some sniffing and hiccuping before Debbie rolled over onto her back, her teary eyes locked on Mickey where he stood, leaning against her door, eyebrows raised impatiently.

“You got bullied a lot, right?” She asked him.

“Oh fuck me.” Mickey sighed loudly, closing his eyes in annoyance. “That’s what this is about? You crying because some bitch hurt your feelings?”

She looked away from him, embarrassed.

Biting back the urge to snap at her for bothering him with this shit, Mickey exhaled loudly. Had this been Mandy, he could have asked if the twat was still recognizable but this was the Gallagher’s and they’re all about ‘violence isn’t the answer’.

“What she say to you?” He asked.

Debbie looked down at her grown stomach, saying nothing. And that was all Mickey needed.

“Look, fuck them, all right?” He raised his eyebrows. “Fucking bitches probably hasn’t had a cock in them and now their acting all high and mighty.”

“They said I’m fucked for life.”

Mickey shrugged. “And? How the fuck would they know? Jesus Christ, it’s your life. You decide however the fuck it turns out.”

Debbie chewed on her lips, eyes cleared and breathing normal.

“You cool? Can I go now?” Mickey asked, wanted to get the fuck outta this room.

A small smile tugged on her face. “Yeah. Thanks, Mickey.”

He was already out the door. “Whatever.”

 

*

 

**KEV & V: **

 

Mickey shivered as he stepped outside, the biting wind stinging his cheeks.

“Fuck.” He cursed, digging his chin into his scarf to get some heat into his numb face while he moved to lock the front door.

Stomping down the iced steps, he turned down the street, heading in the direction of his house. Iggy called this morning, bitching about some fucker he needed to collect from and that he needed the extra muscle.

Mickey needed the money and he hated free-loading off the Gallagher’s. It was bad enough they now knew about him and Ian but they’ve been giving him those fucking understanding looks that makes him want to smash their fucking faces in.

“Yo! Mickey!” A voice shouted from behind. “Yo! WAIT UP!”

Stopping, he turned around, clenching his jaw, irritated, as he waited for Steven Seagal to hop over to him with his long fucking legs. Jesus, how tall of this guy?

“Hey!” Kev greeted him with a wide grin and then paused, staring at him.

Mickey raises his eyebrows, waiting. “The fuck you want? I got shit to do.”

Kev rolled his eyes. “I’m good, thanks.” He mutters, lolling his head from side to side sarcastically. “Anyway, me and Vee was thinking and we were wondering if you were busy?”

“Why?”

Kev shifted, suddenly awkward and Mickey started drawing back into himself. He knew what was coming and, while he expected Fiona to be the one to start questioning him about how he got the money to add to the Chipmunk fund, he wasn’t surprised they got this fucking giant to talk to him.

While he may be tall as fuck, Kev wasn’t the kind guy to get aggressive with him if Mickey ever picked a fight. He’s the kind of person that sits you down to lay shit in.

“We kinda need help with the books at the Albi. And with Lip in college, we need someone to check out our numbers.”

That Mickey was not expecting. “The fuck you think I know about that shit?”

Shrugging, Kev’s entire body shook as he shivered, white mist leaving his mouth every time he exhaled. “You deal and sell drugs. You gotta be good with numbers not to get scammed. And Vee thinks you’re decent enough not to screw us over.”

“Oh, she think so, huh?” Mickey scoffed.

“Look, it’s just every once in a while. We’ll pay you for the shit. Not much but we got the cash.”

Unnerved by this whole fucking thing, Mickey started searching his pockets for a smoke. He kept his mouth shut as he lit it, taking a long drag while squinting up at Kev.

“So? You gonna do it?” He asked, eyes wide.

Mickey sighed, a steam of smoke leaving his mouth and he rolled his eyes. “Sure. Why the fuck not? Got nothing better to do.”

Then he turned around, needing for this whole fucking moment to be over.

“Thanks, Mickey!” Kev hollered back. “Knew I could count on you!”

Mickey flipped him off, trying not to wondering if Kev and Vee considered him because he was with Ian or if they were just desperate for any fucking help.

 

*

 

**Lip:**

 

“All right, move over, faggots.” Mickey greeted them all, Gallagher’s and Ball’s, as he entered the front room, ignoring Debbie’s eye roll and Carl’s madman grin. Ian shifted over just a bit and that was all Mickey needed.

He shoved himself into the small space, leaning forward for Ian to sling his arm over the back of the couch. Mickey avoided the others eyes on them, reaching over for Ian’s soda to take a sip. Since Ian’s started taking his meds, he had to cut back on the alcohol and shit if Ian was gonna have to suffer through that, Mickey might as well join him.

Sure, he drinks a beer every now and then, but not in front of Ian.

“There’s more than enough for you in the fridge.” Ian complained, taking his drink back with a cute frown.

“So?” Mickey asked, blenching loudly to make a point.

“Hey!” Fiona glared over at him.

Ian sniggered into his shoulder and Mickey felt his fingers brushing through his back hair gently, and he couldn’t but help lean into it.

The front door burst open and Lip came stumbling in, three boxes of his pizza stacked in his arm. “Dinner is served.”

“’Bout fucking time.” Mickey cheered, standing up a bit to help him with the case of beer in his other hand.

“Fuck you. They were taking forever with your fuckin’ order.” Lip grumbled, dropping the boxes down on the table and everyone jumped up to get a slice.

Except Mickey, who heard exactly what Lip had just said but was sure he’d misheard him.

“My what?” He asked, but his voice got drowned out by Vee.

“Hey, Mickey, I’mma take one of your slices, yeah?” She opened one of the box’s to take a slice out. It’s then that Mickey noticed that out of all the other pizzas, her one didn’t have anchovies on it.

A hot breath washed over his ear. “Just enjoy it, Mick.” Ian whispered to him, moving to take two slices for them both, one with anchovies and one without.

He never understood how people could eat that shit but on his first pizza night with them, he knew for sure that the Gallagher’s craved for that stuff on their pizza. Fucking Carl even started picking the disgusting shit out of other slices to put more on his.

Mickey had said nothing because who the fuck was he to complain when they were feeding him. He just sat back and dumped all that gross shit onto Ian’s plate. He didn’t think it was a big deal but apparently it was if he was getting special fucking orders.

“How come Mickey gets to have his own box?” Carl asked in a whiny voice.

Lip snorted, cracking open his can of beer.

“Because Mickey helps with the bills.” Fiona answered, leaning back into the couch with Liam on her lap.

Everyone seemed to accept her answer, shrugging it off and getting comfortable for some old fucking movie Mickey had no interest in watching.

It was only after a few minutes, when he was sure that no one had anything else to say about the fucking order that he took a small bite. He caught Ian’s smirk and shoved his middle finger in his carrot-top’s face.

 

*

 

**Liam:**

 

The Gallagher’s were a noisy fucking family. Mickey’s first night over made that loud and fucking clear. Shit he barely got any sleep because the noise traveled around the fucking house; every step, every creek.

Three weeks into his stay, Mickey was jolted awake from his sleep by a loud high pitched screech.

“What the fuck!” He groaned, shoving his face into his pillow. The body next to his stirred and the arm around his waist pulled him back and closer to the firm, heated chest.

“It’s just Liam. Go back to sleep.” Ian mumbled into his neck.

Mickey sighed and pushed back into Ian’s chest, closing his eyes and forcing himself to drown out the noise. Five minutes later and that fucking baby was still crying bloody murder. Ian was fast asleep behind him, his hold had slackened less that second after Mickey had accidentally woken him up.

Gritting his teeth together, Mickey slipped out from under Ian’s arm, and padded out of the room, closing the door behind him. He winced when the noise caused the headache he’d been trying to sleep off return.

“Shh, shh.” He heard from across the hall.

Following the sound, Mickey came to halt outside Fiona’s room. Her door was slightly open but there was enough space for Mickey to see the Fiona holding the crying child to her chest, hand cupping the back of his head as she walked back and forth in what little room she had.

“M-mi-mi—Wahhh.” The kid screeched, wiggling his little body against her hold.

“It’s okay, Liam. It’s okay.”

Hearing the croaky-ness of her voice, seeing how forced her steps were, Mickey pushed the door open, making his presence known.

“What’s wrong with the kid?”

Fiona gasped and spun around. “Shit, Mickey. Fuck, did I wake you?”

Rubbing a hand over his face, Mickey stepped into the room. “Unless you’re the one screaming you’re fucking lungs out? The fuck’s wrong with him?” He ignored the tears in her eyes as she continued to shush Liam.

“I don’t know. A nightmare, I think. He’s been getting it since---“ She stopped, squeezing her eyes shut in distress.

Mickey sighed. “Jesus…” Pushing himself further into the room, he grimaced as he stretched out his arms, hands beckoning. “Give him here.”

Sad brown eyes flashed open. “What?” She asked before she started to shake her head. “No, no it’s okay. I got this. Go back to sleep. I’ll go downstairs to keep the noise down.”

“Holy fuck.” Mickey cursed, stepping forward and wrapping his hands under the kid’s body, pulling him out of Fiona’s arms as gently as he could. He noted the way her arms dropped the second the weight was removed.

He pulled Liam to his chest, feeling those little hands grasp onto his neck and shoulder. The kid grumbled and made little pathetic sounds into Mickey’s body and then… silence.

“Oh fuck.” Fiona turned herself around and fell down onto her bed, dropping her head in her hands. “Jesus, fuck!” She snapped and Mickey knew, he just knew, it was at herself.

Shifting around awkwardly, he wrapped his arms properly around Liam and when he looked down, he saw the kid blinking up at him slowly.

Mickey cleared his throat. “Listen, why don’t you get some shut eye. Kid’s almost asleep anyway.”

She sniffed, running a hand over her face and then through her hair. “No, it’s –“

“Jesus, just fuckin’ sleep. You’re gonna pass out and the kid can problem sense that you’re stressed or some shit. I got it.” And then without another word, he turned around and walked out the door.

“Mickey.”

He turned around, eyebrows raised.

Fiona gave him a weak smile. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

 

*

 

**CARL:**

 

He woke up to someone knocking on the door.

“Hey, Mickey… You awake?”

_Jesus Fuckin’ Christ…_

“What?” He groaned, rolling over on his side, face mashed into Ian’s pillow.

Groggily, Mickey opened his eyes, squinting over to see Fiona standing by the door, hair a mess and eyes wide. He blinked and suddenly he was awake.

“You busy today? I need a lift to Carl’s school and the others are busy at work.” She asked him, shifting on her feet, waiting on him for an answer.

He didn’t need to ask what Carl was in trouble for. There was only ever one reason with that kid. Sitting up, Mickey rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hands, nodding sleepily. “Yeah, Gimme five.”

“Fuck, thank you!” Fiona sighed with relief and Mickey wasted no time in stumbling out of bed. It was a Saturday and Ian had a shift at Kash n Grab (Linda had come back, talking about how she needed extra help and that she didn’t give a fuck what her history with Ian was, she just needed the extra pair of hands) . Today was his off day, and he’d been hoping to sleep in , because somehow checking numbers for Kev and Vee had turned into him helping behind the register, but he should’ve fucking guessed that wasn’t gonna happen.

There was never any time to rest around here.

Ten minutes later and they were in Iggy’s car, driving to Carl’s school. Fiona kept shifting beside him, exhaling and running her hands through her hair, stressed outta her fuckin’ mind no doubt. He admired that about her. How strong she was.

He’d seen her break down sometimes, silently crying in the kitchen and then, with two sharp deep breathes, the tears would be gone and she’d be back in control. It was only after she’d gotten herself composed that he made himself known. And even though he didn’t know why he does it, Mickey always found himself sitting next to her, a beer in their hands. They don’t talk, but he kinda thinks they aren’t supposed to.

“I’ll wait here for you guys.” Mickey said, pulling into a vacant space.

Fiona turned to him. “You can come with if you want.”

Mickey bit down on his lip, forcing the ‘fuck no’ back down his throat. Nodding, he pulled out the keys and stepped out with her.

“Hey, I’m Fiona Gallagher, here for Carl Gallagher?”

Mickey stood to the back, his arms crossing stiffly over his chest, hands hidden beneath his armpits. Fiona was already getting the stink eye from this stuck up receptionist bitch, the last thing she needed was to be judged because of Mickey’s colourful tattoos.

“Hmm,” The receptionist sounded. “He’s with Principal Monroe.”

Fiona rolled her eyes as if she was used to this and walked away, heading to the direction of the office. Mickey, clenching his jaw, glared over at old twat when she eyed him up and down, nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Mickey, you coming?” Fiona called out.

Needing to get away before he made things worse, Mickey followed after the oldest Gallagher without thought. It wasn’t until he was inside a small office where a stern man with a grey moustache was sitting facing a dejected looking Carl, that he dropped the glare.

When Mickey stepped further in and Fiona took a seat, he got a clear view of the kid’s face. “Holy Fuck.” He cursed.

Three sharp pairs of eyes snapped over to him, two disapproving and another smug. Fiona shook her head at him before turning back to the Principle. Mickey moved to the back and leaned against the wall, arms still crossed and hands still hidden.

“What’s this about?” Fiona asked, getting straight to the point.

“Ms Gallagher… It seems that our warnings to you about Carl haven’t been taken seriously.”

Mickey watched as Fiona turned away from the old dude, facing her little brother completely. “What did you do?”

The little shit looked her square in the face. “What I had to. Bitch had it coming.”

“Carl!”

Mickey bit down on his lip, ducking his head to hide his laugh.

“See, this was exactly was I was talking about. This sort of behaviour is unacceptable here—“

“Then why is Tony not in here too?” Carl cut the Principal off, voice hard and Mickey’s gotta give the kid some credit. He’s got balls. “His the one running his mouth about my family. I told him to stop and he didn’t. So I made him.” He shrugged in the end.

Fiona sighed, running a head through her hair again. “Carl, that’s not how you handle situations. We talked about this.”

Just then Mickey snorted. Fiona’s head snapped around and she glared over at him. Lifting his hands in surrender, Mickey waved her off.

“Well then, his lucky I dealt with him. Mickey would have really messed him up—“

“Wait, what now?” Mickey blurt out, leaning forward in shock. “The fuck would I get in a fight with a kid for?”

He saw the way the Principal shot Fiona a disapproving look at Mickey’s language but right now, he didn’t give two fucks what that limp-dick thought of him. He wanted to know what Carl had to say, ‘cause as far as he was concerned there were only two reason’s he’d ever beat the shit out of some kid.

They either deserved it. Or they fucked with his family.

Carl looked down at Mickey’s harsh stare, turning around in his seat, head bowed and back to him.

Fiona tilted her head to the side, reaching over to run a soothing hand over her brother’s head “Carl… What did they do?”

And it was clear, Fiona realized what Mickey already did. That Carl got into shit, not over something stupid but something that she wasn’t about to punish him for by reprimanding him.

Carl looked over to her, hesitating and she gave him an encouraging smile. With a soft sigh, the little Gallagher turned around, his attention fixed on Mickey as he said. “They were calling you a fag and shit. Said you were a bitch for liking dick.”

His stomach turned and Mickey swallowed.

Carl continued, this time looking at Fiona. “I told them to shut up but they kept saying shit about Mickey. So I hit them. You look out for your family, right?”

Well shit…

 

*

 

**Ian:**

 

Mickey felt awkward and out of place around here. All around there were families and smiling faces, couples cuddling on the grass like they were in some TV advertisement.

He tried not to look so uneasy, because he promised Ian he’d try. Fuck, the Gallagher’s being here made it a little bearable but then they all fucked off to do their own thing, even little Liam was playing with someone else’s kid, the fucking traitor. Debbie was busy chatting with some dude and Mickey kind of resented her for manipulating him into holding Franny long before they set foot into the baseball field were this whole fucking this was taking place.

The baby girl was fast sleep in her stroller next to Mickey and she made him look a little like one of these fucking happy-go-lucky families wondering around.

He heard a deep laugh and felt his stomach flip like he was some fucking teenage girl. Without meaning to his eyes wondered over the tall red head where he stood with his working buddies, laughing at something a woman was saying, mouth wide and stretched into a smile.

Mickey felt his lips tug up into a half a smile. He knew how hard Ian worked to get to where he was now; fuck his desperation to build a life for himself as a big ‘Fuck You’ to his disorder had encouraged Mickey to do the same.

Thanks to working on Kev and Vee’s books, word got around and before he knew it he had enough experience to actually look for a proper job. He worked in an office and even though he never thought he’d like living a normal life, he ain’t complaining.

He was happy. And that was all that he ever wanted.

“Hey, Gallagher.”

Mickey watched Lip wonder around with his foster daughter. It was still fucking weird that he decided to do that, but the more Mickey thought about it the more it made sense. Lip had no fucking idea how to be in a relationship, he fucked everything and everyone over but he did know how to look _after_ someone.

He made it clear to Mickey last year he was fucking done with relationships for a while.

Something tapped on his shoulder. Mickey jumped in his seat and spun around, looking up and over to some old woman who he thinks was Ian’s boss or some shit.

“What—Yeah?” He bit back his outburst, eyes flickering down to make sure he didn’t disturb Franny but the little girl was still fast asleep.

Inhaling, he looked up at the women, raising his eyebrows. He saw the way she glanced down at his hands but made no move to cover them up. They tend to repel people from him and right now, the last thing he wanted to do was talk to people who were gonna judge Ian because of him.

“Nothing,” She smiled down at him. “Just wanted to see if you were all right. I’m Rita.”

She stretched out a hand and Mickey took, giving it one shake. “Mickey.”

Rita grinned down at him and moved to take a seat beside him, not noticing the disgruntled look from the other man. He shifted away from her, peaking over to Franny, praying she’d wake the fuck up already.

“Yeah, Ian’s man, right?” She turned to look at him. “Saw your photo on his locker and he’s always talking to you before his shift starts. Put two and two together.”

“Good for you.” Mickey blurted out before wincing. “Fuck, sorry—“

“Nah, don’t worry.” She waved a hand at him. “He mentioned you were a hard ass.”

Mickey snorted, blue eyes flickering over to the fucker. “Oh he did, did he?”

Ian, as if sensing Mickey’s eyes on him, looked over, grin still plastered across his face. He paused when their eyes met and with one small nod, Mickey watched as Ian said something to his friends before making his over to them. Years later, and the asshole was still so fucking good looking. His freckles were almost invisible unless you were real up close and personal with his face, his hair was still its vibrant red, a little darker than it’s previous orange tin, the teenage haircut was traded in for a similar style to the one he wore that day he came to pick Mickey up from Juvie.

“Hey,” Ian greeted when he was close enough and Mickey felt his shoulder relax a bit.

“Oh, hey Ian!” Rita turned around, standing up from her seat to pull Ian into a hug. “I was talking to Mickey here.”

“You behave yourself?” Ian asked, looking past Rita and over to Mickey. His eyebrows shot up and he gave the carrot-top a wide grin.

Rita laughed. “It was good meeting you.” She turned to Mickey. “I hope to see you around, Gallagher.”

He froze and Ian frowned.

Nodding, Mickey watched with far too much focus as Rita walked away before he turned himself around, eyes fixed on his beer. He ignored Ian as he moved to straddle the bench seat, leg on either side, and knee’s pressed right up against Mickey.

“She just call you ‘Gallahgher’?” Ian asked him, tone always so fucking innocent.

Taking a sip of his beer, Mickey shrugged. “Don’t ask me, man.”

“Did you correct her?”

Mickey turned to face his boyfriend, eyebrows raised high up. “Fuck off.”

A grin broke out across Ian’s face. “You didn’t correct her, did you?”

“She _just_ fucking called me that. The fuck should I have hounded her ass for over a stupid fucking mistake?”

With his grin still there, like he was fucking teasing Mickey over this shit, Ian leaned over. Years ago, Mickey would have been up and out of that seat before Ian had even moved, but now, all he did was tilt his head to the side and accept the gentle kiss.

It was short but it always was in public places. With the amount of bitching Ian did about Mickey kissing him back in the days, the sappy fuck actually preferred doing that shit in private and if they did happen to do it, like now, it was almost always a peck on the lips, cheek or on top of his Mickey’s head.

Ian leaned back just a bit and moved to rest his arm on the table, hand up and head on an enclosed fist. His green eyes gleamed with something Mickey didn’t even want to know meant but he knew if he didn’t ask, Ian would just keep staring at him like they were in some fucking rom-com.

“The fuck you looking at?” He asked, finishing off his beer in one final gulp.

Ian grinned. “It wasn’t a mistake.”

“What the fuck you talking about?” Mickey frowned.

“The last name. It wasn’t a mistake. I’m actually surprised it’s taken you this long to realize.”

Mickey sighed loudly. “You better start making fucking sense, Firecrotch.”

Ian laughed, reaching over to cup the back of Mickey’s neck, thumb stroking his cheek. “Everyone who doesn’t know you calls you that. You’re just always with us or around that you don’t notice.”

“Bullshit.”

“No shit. Remember that time we went to drop of some stuff at Debbie’s work and they called her and said her ‘brothers’ were here? Or when Fiona introduced us to her new boyfriend, she said ‘these are my brothers, Lip, Ian, Mickey and Liam’? Not ringing any bells.”

Oh it rang some bells, all right. There was a fucking alarm going off in Mickey’s head as he flashed back to every time he heard someone say ‘Gallagher’ with the inclusion of him. Fuck, once Vee and Kev had forced him into some group picture, saying shit about him being ‘family’.

“Face it, Mick.” Ian grinned at him, eyes light and warm as he stared at Mickey. “You’re a fuckin’ Gallagher.”

Mickey felt his face heat up. “Fuck off.”

 

*

 

“And this,” Vee said, handing over one of her twins to Mickey. “Is your thug of an Uncle Mickey.”

Mickey smirked over to the tired woman. “How’s the vagina? Stretched as fuck, I’m sure.”

He felt Fiona’s hand smack the back of his head but he didn’t care, because she was smiling over at him, they _all_ were.

Because like Ian said two years ago, long before he got that ring on his left finger… He was a fuckin’ Gallagher now and they were all affectionate in their own way.


End file.
